Howling At The Moon
by MollyWollyRose
Summary: Many have suspected, but only residents know for sure. But one rule is enforced: Stay away from the La Push reservation, or you will get hurt. Because once you get in, there's no way out. Third Person POV, Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**HELLO PEOPLE! **

**This is just another story I had in my head. I decided to publish it to see where it takes me! **

**WARNING: This is my first Jacob-OC fanfic. Jake is sort of dark-ish, so I hope no one hates it. **

**DON'T WORRY, BLACKWATER FANS! I will be working more on EIO soon. Exams are a bitch, but once the summer starts, I'll have more time to get fat off of Girl Scout cookies (thank you, cousin Jasmine) and type until I get carpal tunnel and my eyes run out of eye juice.**

**Please don't critique too harshly**

**

* * *

**

**Howling At the Moon: Many have suspected, but only residents know for sure. But one rule is enforced: Stay away from the La Push reservation, or you will get hurt. Because once you get in, there's no way out. Third Person POV, Jacob/OC**

**Prologue: So the Story Begins**

The large room was pitch black. Inane chattering filled the room. Such gruesome subjects! But they were being discussed in the light, offhand way one might speak about the weather. The huge bodies of the abnormally large males filled the room. They looked toward the stage from their seats, eagerly waiting for the event to come. Their supernaturally enhanced eyes reflected their anticipation and nervousness.

Tonight, each man would find their mate.

A large spotlight flickered on. The room erupted into loud cheers. Two men in fancy, expensive looking suits made their way to the center of the stage. A harried looking assistant quickly hooked up a laptop to the high tech projector on the pedestal and disappeared as quietly as he had appeared.

Nothing could go wrong tonight, or all hell would break loose.

A microphone was handed to each of the two men. They were the reason that this event even took place once a year. C.E.O William Black and Dr. Harry Clearwater, dapper gentlemen even in advancing age, peered across the room, taking note of everyone there. They weren't fazed by the large amount. They had done this many times before. Quil Ateara Sr., a prominent banker, made a motion from his seat at the exit, where he would collect the money.

Showtime.

The projector whirred to life as William cleared his throat. A simple glare from the two men on the stage had rendered the nervous teens silent. Their authority rang out throughout the room, filled every crevice, every corner.

The white screen behind the two men illuminated as they presented the images of attractive, innocent young women. No one knew how this Triumvirate of respected men found this information, and no one dared to ask. The males in the room seemed to be under a spell as the names were called. Everyone paid perfect attention.

A photo of two, particularly beautiful teenage girls filled the screen at the touch of the button.

They seemed to be at a water park. They had long dark hair, lithe, healthy bodies, and full lips. At first glance, the girls were nearly identical, but a closer look revealed a striking difference in their eyes. Although the girl on the right was wearing glasses, her greenish blue eyes a startling difference to her twin's light brown ones. Both girls were wearing bikinis and clutching bright towels. The girl in the glasses had on a plaid bikini, the bright neon colors striking against her tanned skin. Her sister was wearing a black and gold bikini, which left nothing to the imagination. They both looked perfectly healthy, which was required if they were to take up a residence in La Push.

Murmurs filled the room, but no one could claim either girl. They had known from the moment they had seen the picture that they could never claim them.

In the front row, where guests of prominence had been seated, one teen stiffened at the sight of the bespectacled twin. He ogled the picture shamelessly. The stirrings in his hard, cold heart had reached near painful proportions. He had to have her at all costs. He recovered quickly when his friend nudged him.

William asked once more if anyone could claim her.

"Going once..." He took another long look at the picture. Even pixilated and slightly off-center, his girl was a beauty.

"Going twice..." This was his chance. He felt something for her and was willing to explore his feelings. After all, she belonged to him now.

"Sol-..." The teen stood up, cutting his father off.

"She's mine. I will claim her." He made his way down the aisle. After jotting down a quarter of a million dollars, he ripped the paper from the pad and tossed it to Quil Sr., leaving without apologizing for his rudeness.

He stepped into the cold, dark night, hugging his jacket closer to him. This action was just a reflex. It was very unnecessary considering what he had become. His breaths made fat clouds of steam in the frosty, midnight air. He longed for a cigarette, but he had forgotten his pack at home.

The teen stopped at his car, fumbling for his car keys. Spying a smudge on the hood of the navy blue Aston Martin, he began to shake. It took every ounce of self control he had not to phase on the spot. The car was like his child. He had rebuilt it with his own two hands. Hours of labor and free time had gone into the rebuild of this car. The teen longed for the days of his early adolescence, when he had time to enjoy the activities that had made him happy before his change.

Don't be fooled, though. He wasn't bitter about it like a few of his other friends.

Settling into the dark leather seats, he plucked the picture from the file he was given. They had cropped her sister from the picture and blown it up. If he stared hard enough, it seemed like she was smiling directly at him. He was overjoyed to read of her virginal status. Inappropriate thoughts and images filled his head as he thought of everything they would do together. She would enjoy his plans immensely; he would make sure of it.

He tenderly tucked the picture back into the file. He started the car and the engine purred quietly, like a content kitten. As he drove, he thought of the fun he would have with her.

Jacob Black's full, dark pink lips twisted into a cold, cruel smile. "Let the games begin."

**

* * *

**

**So...................... Whaddya think?**


	2. Chapter 2: All American Girls

**Chapter 2 is Here! I'm trying to develop the story more before I get into the sexy... situations. Which is weird for me. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: All-American Girls**

Chloe Clarabelle Evenston slammed her drawer shut with a frustrated growl. She about-faced and fell onto her bed, bouncing a little from the impact.

The commotion alerted her identical twin to run to Chloe's room from the bathroom. Carmen Angelica Evenston appeared in the door way.

"You banged?" Carmen raised an eyebrow at the sight of her preppy sister disheveled and stressed. She glided to the bed and perched stiffly on a small patch of space not occupied by some part of Chloe's body.

"Yeah Mena! I have no idea what to pack for the car ride tomorrow. The S.U.V. is already packed with the small things we need, but what if the movers don't have everything set up when we get there? I can't survive another night without cable T.V." Chloe sounded desolate and small. She rose and sat Indian style, giving her sister more room to sit comfortably. Her long hair was thrown into a haphazard bun at the nape of her neck and her glasses were slightly askew.

"I know one thing you can't pack. Your scrunchies." Chloe gasped and clutched her heart.

"Why? I need them!" Carmen fingered a loose curl in her sister's hair and shook her head fondly like a parent would to their child.

Chloe rolled her light green eyes. Her eyes were considered her best feature. Carmen had light brown eyes, but Chloe had inherited her eye color from her paternal grandfather. "I know what your opinion is, and that's why I choose to ignore it. I can't believe Mom and Dad are making us leave."

"I don't know, Clo. It seems like an adventure to me." Carmen's eyes lit up at the possibility of a new city. She would always love and cherish Salem, Oregon, but she needed something new and exciting. The mysteries of little Forks, Washington and the La Push reservation had her drooling in anticipation.

"I'm going to miss Salem. It feels as if we're leaving everything here, you know?" Chloe would miss all her favorite places: the most comfortable beanbag chair at the local library, the cran-apple muffins and vanilla cream lattes at Maude's Java Groove, the huge brown rock overlooking the peaceful, blue lake at Anderson Park. Thinking about leaving all that and venturing into the unknown made her want to cry.

Carmen grabbed her sister by the shoulders and began to shake her lightly. "We'll always be able to come back. It'll be fun! And Mom and Dad are super excited about this."

The elder Evenstons, Chloe and Carmen's parents, were researchers at the University of Oregon. A few researchers from the Department of Indian Culture and Art had been chosen to relocate and live there for two years while they studied the mysteries of La Push.

The La Push Indians were famous, at least to cultural researchers across the country. It contained a rich culture, rich people, which was unusual for a typical Indian reservation, and security tighter than that of the White House.

According to the Evenstons, the secretive reservation opened their gates, after much persuading, to allow researchers to explore and interpret their customs and traditions. For two years or beyond, the researchers and their families were to live as the natives did. The idea was that the researchers' findings would increase tourism.

"And we've sent our applications for early admission to Stanford. If we get in..." Chloe continued.

"Then senior year will be a cakewalk." Carmen finished with a wide smile. She got up and inspected herself in Chloe's full length mirror, twisting and posing provocatively.

Sometimes, it was hard for Chloe to believe that she and Carmen were twins. With her glasses, practical straight leg jeans, and navy blue t-shirt, Chloe looked like a nerd, through and through. Carmen, with her long, dark hair, bone straight and streaked with iridescent purple, a black tank top, and her favorite red leather shorts, looked like Chloe's alter-ego.

"I think we'll be okay. I'm going to do some more research of this place tonight. I can't help feeling something big is going to happen." Carmen shook her head as if to say 'What a worrywart!"

"Girls! Time for dinner!" Carmen and Chloe left the bedroom and made their way down the stairs, where Jade Evanston had just finished scooping the Thai food onto paper plates. Mark Evanston had filled their plastic cups with lemonade and ice.

The family settled down to eat their takeout meal. As they ate, they laughed and joked around. They were comfortable, despite the fact that they were surrounded by boxes of all the things that had filled their small house over the years. Tomorrow, they would all leave small, safe Salem, Oregon and journey to the La Push reservation where surprises awaited each of them.

Chloe and Carmen had no idea of what was to befall them in Forks.

* * *

**So... Whaddya think?**


	3. Chapter 3: Heartless

**HEY EVERYONE! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Heartless

Jade and Mark Evenston were in the cab of their rented U-Haul truck. It lugged their black Mercedes behind them. Their daughters would be driving the beige Lexus into the La Push reservation. They had left early that morning, hours before the girls awoke, as previously planned. They drove quickly, only stopping for fill-ups and bathroom breaks. Before long, they had pulled up to the large terra cotta colored stone walls surrounding the La Push reservation.

The security guard leaned out of the window as the U-Haul approached. He asked for their names and I.D.s. Once he scanned them into the system, he gave them directions to the house they were to live in. The guard waved them forward, but Mark paused and beckoned the guard once more.

"My daughters are going to be arriving soon. Is it okay for me to give you their picture so they can just come in?" The guard thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I guess that would be alright. Give me a picture and I'll get on it right away, sir." Mark reached for his wallet and pulled out the picture of the girls at their favorite water park back in Salem.

Passing it to the guard, he slowly pulled off, thanking the guard for his help.

* * *

Glancing at the picture of the twins, the guard picked up the phone and dialed a number.

William Black answered on the first ring.

"What's the news, Charlie? Jake is getting fidgety. He's starting to annoy me." William murmured some words of comfort to his son.

"The parents have just arrived. I sent them to the house across the street. They should be pulling up now. Tell Jacob to look out of the window." Charlie tucked the picture into the Evenston file on his desk.

There was a moment of silence, and then William sighed. "They're right across the street from us, Jake, so calm the fuck down."

"The movers are coming now. Hold on." Charlie put down the phone and waved the movers through, giving them directions to the house.

"But where are the twins? Jacob is driving me crazy. Oh, for fuck's sake, Jake, call Embry, order a pizza, clean your room. Damnit! They're coming." There was a muffled grunt and the sound of shuffling. Jacob had left the room.

The two friends chatted for a few moments longer. Then, Charlie spied an approaching car from one of the security monitors. "Billy, I think they're coming."

Charlie hung up and turned toward the direction from which the vehicle was coming.

* * *

Chloe fiddled with the buttons of the car radio before giving up and sliding a C.D. into the player. The euro-trash pop tones of Lady Gaga filled the Lexus. Carmen sat in the passenger's side of the front seat, reading a magazine and lazily sipping a piping hot Starbucks coffee.

"So what did you find out last night?" Carmen asked once she was finished with her magazine.

"It was weird. There was one site that said that all the males descended from werewolves. Or, to be more specific, shape-shifters. There's even a sort of tribe symbol tattooed onto every male who has the ability."

Carmen was intrigued. "Whoa. Hot guys with tattoos. I like this place more already. But there's something you're not telling me."

Chloe sighed. She could never hide anything from her sister. "Well. Yes, there is."

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Then what is it?" She was momentarily distracted by the sight outside of the car window. An impromptu game of football was being played. The game was obviously skins vs. skins, and she shivered in delight at the sight.

Chloe took no notice of her sister's mini heart attack. "There's another legend that says that they're one hundreth incubi. Apparently, one of the chiefs had a relationship with a succubus. She had, like, a bazillion kids, so the bloodline became stronger as the members of the tribe inter-married. So they are not only mutant dogs, they're probably sex crazy fiends. But I don't know how true that part is." She shook her head. "And they do this thing called imprinting, so if you're imprinted on, BAM! Suddenly, you're some mutant's plaything. Joy, right?"

"Did you say incubi? That means they can go all night then." She winked and giggled. Carmen had left her virginity back in Oregon on the couch of Greg Vargas's pool house, so sex was nothing big to her. Chloe huffed and adjusted her glasses. Out of all the things she said, that's what she locked in on. Carmen could be so ditzy sometimes.

"You're missing the point, Mena. I don't even know if that's true. But whatever. You can get a guy. I'm only here to make some new friends, join some clubs, and bide my time throughout senior year peacefully and unnoticed."

"Oh! What clubs are you going to join?" Carmen searched her tote bag and unearthed a copy of the reservation school's guidebook. The book had been dog-eared on the 'Clubs and Activities' page.

Chloe shrugged. "I want to work on the newspaper, definitely. Maybe Mathletes and the Young Democrats." Carmen was silent. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. My. God. You cannot join Mathletes. It's social suicide! I won't allow my identical twin to make herself out to be a complete nerd in front of hot werewolf dudes that might be a good romp in the sack!" Carmen shook her head vigorously.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't ever do what you say. And I told you. I don't want a boyfriend. I just want to get out of here and go to college." Chloe looked indignant.

"I have never met anyone that was so eager to get out of high school. What's so great about college anyway?" Carmen pouted and crossed her arms.

"I want to be a doctor more than anything. You know that, Carmen. I just don't want to be distracted. Predictability is my middle name. I just want stability, and a boyfriend will just send me on a roller coaster of surprises." They shared a long silence. It was broken when Carmen sighed.

"I guess I understand. But I will get you to liven up a little. You need more fun. You're seventeen going on forty-seven." Chloe laughed, happy that her sister was off her case for now.

"Oh, hey. I think we're here." Carmen pointed to a guard's station, settled right in between the thick stone walls. She stared out of her window, taking in the pretty flowers and perfectly manicured grass. Chloe pulled up next to it. The guard had just finished making a call. She leaned out of her window.

"Hello Mr. Swan." Chloe said, reading the man's name tag. "We're the Evenston's daughters." The guard nodded and smiled in recognition.

"Don't worry. You parents already confirmed you." He smiled cheerily, his dark brown eyes crinkling in the corners. "And please, call me Charlie. Mr. Swan is my father."

The twins laughed. Charlie passed them a map, highlighted to mark what streets to use to get to the new house from the guard station.

"Thank you, Charlie!" Carmen called out as they pulled away. Charlie waved and closed the automatic gate behind them. He frowned and shook his head.

Sadness etching his features, he watched the car disappear down the street. "Good luck girls. You're going to need it."

* * *

**CLICKING ON THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TYPING WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Planning**

Jacob paced his room anxiously. Between glaring out of the window and growling in frustration, he furiously chewed a piece of gum. His best friend, Embry Call, sat on Jacob's bed, snacking on an extra-large Meat Lovers pizza and scrolling through pictures for his History project.

"Dude. You need to calm the fuck down." Embry jumped off of the bed and stretched. The circular tattoo on his lower back was clearly visible as his shirt rode up. "What's even going on out there?"

Jacob had resumed glaring out of his window. "They aren't fucking here yet. But at least the movers are almost done." His girl and her sister obviously hadn't arrived yet, and Jacob was getting angry enough to chew bricks.

The Evenstons were outside, holding each other and kissing happily. Their excitement was obvious as the movers began to leave. They were about to run inside, but Mark began to wave wildly, gesturing to someone down the street. A beige S.U.V. filled with boxes pulled into the driveway.

Jacob bit his full lip to keep from screaming like a girl. "Embry. They're here."

Embry shut down the computer and stood next to Jacob. He stared over his shoulder as two petite brunettes jumped out of the car and into the awaiting arms of their parents.

Jacob heard Embry's sharp intake of breath and glared at him. He faced him, ready to attack his best friend for looking at his girl. Then he noticed that his attention was focused on her twin. Jacob sagged in relief.

'Embry's always had a thing for the edgier chicks.' Jacob thought to himself. Comparing Chloe's style to that of her sister. He could see that her twin seemed to be more edgy and dramatic with her style choices.

A loud crash was heard from within the house. Chloe's parents and her twin ran into the house disappearing from view. Chloe lagged behind, getting her purse and light purple laptop case from the car. She spun quickly and caught Jacob's dark, alluring stare in the window.

They stood stock still for what seemed to be an eternity. She broke his intense gaze first, shivering a little before going inside. He could see the flicker of fear in her eyes before she left and smirked.

Embry emerged from the adjoining bathroom, drying his hands on a paper towel. He tossed it behind him in the general direction of the trash can. The used object went in neatly. "So, what do we do now, Jake?"

Jacob turned to his best friend. Smiling, he revealed the first step of his meticulous plans. "Now, I make myself known."

**

* * *

****CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES**


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Danger

**So this would officially be the longest chappie yet. If you see some changes in the first four chapters, it's because I tweaked it.**

**Maria is now Chloe. I figured Chloe and Carmen were better as twin names than Maria and Carmen. And that's about the only change.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Hello Danger**

Chloe stepped into the place that was to be her home until she got to college. She couldn't shake the weird feelings surfacing in her mind. Her stomach started roiling and she took a few cleansing breaths. Chloe was the type of girl to over-think everything until it made her sick.

The way that guy had looked at her was so unnerving. Those dark brown eyes seemed to hold the weight of the world and a hidden promise, which seemed to be meant for her.

Something about him told her that she should stay away. A part of her wanted to stay away from him, ignore the probing stares and just go by unnoticed. The other part of her wanted to know the secrets behind those eyes, explore every part of him. Her curiosity was screaming at her to get closer to him.

Shaking the thoughts away until later, Chloe locked the door behind her, putting her purse and laptop bag on the nearby foyer table. She took in her surroundings.

Never had she been in such a grand home before. Chloe stood on dark wooden floors. An oriental rug was under the foyer table. There was a large gray and black winding staircase to her left and the oak wood doorframe on the left led to the huge living room and the expansive kitchen. There were a couple of hallways at the top of the stairs. One of the rooms was to be hers. Carmen would probably convince their parents to let her design an entertainment room for the twins. The thought made her laugh.

She had to send the movers a silent thank you. They had set everything up in record time. It seemed as if the people of La Push were going out of their way to ease their transition, and for that she was grateful.

Chloe smiled. Maybe she would enjoy living in La Push. Her sister came out of the kitchen, where a small box of plates had fallen, and stopped at the sight of her sister's smile.

"I know that look. What are you thinking, missy?" Carmen smiled. Before Chloe could answer her, there was a knock on the door. Still smiling, Chloe answered it.

There were two guys. No… There were two model-like creatures leaning against the cherry wood doorframe. Both of them had black, cropped hair, muscles to die for, and massive frames. One guy was wearing a grey t-shirt, while the other…

Chloe gave a start in surprise as she took in the sight of her neighbor from across the street, the guy who had stared so probingly at her just minutes before. Up close, he was, without a doubt, one of the most handsome guys she had ever seen. She adjusted her glasses, a mannerism of habit and nervousness. Chloe barely noticed her sister almost knocking her over to see the guys better.

He raised his eyebrows at the sight of the sisters. Chloe was dressed in a white tank top and khaki shorts with purple Converse and white ankle socks covering her feet. Her hair was not brushed and loose from her drive in the car. Carmen was wearing her favorite maroon Doc Martins, studded denim leggings, and a black and silver graphic t-shirt. Her purple streaked hair was bone straight and perfect.

The guy from the window smiled at her and Chloe, not thinking, smiled back shyly. A foreign feeling surfaced deep in the pit of her stomach, causing her most private parts to tingle, and make her knees weak. She noticed that he had perfect, straight white teeth, which set off his russet skin to perfection when he smiled.

Carmen, bless her heart, spoke first in a flirty voice. "Hi, I'm Carmen. What's your name?"

Chloe began to get a little angry, believing that Carmen was trying to flirt with Window Boy, as she'd dubbed him. Then she noticed that Carmen was speaking more to his friend and her anger subsided. Carmen shoved her hard with her pointy elbows, startling Chloe.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Chloe rubbed her sore side as Carmen gave her a meaningful look. Understanding dawned on her.

"Oh! Um… I'm Chloe." Still afraid to look into Window Boy's eyes, she said this more to the ground than to the guys.

"What's your name?" Carmen repeated, stepping closer to his friend. She bit her lip seductively and his eyes darkened considerably. He cleared his throat and shook his head before answering.

"I'm Embry Call. That's…That's… That's..." Embry couldn't finish his sentence mainly because Carmen was about three inches from him. Embry seemed to be in a trance, so he just pointed at his friend.

"Jacob Black. Nice to meet you." Window Boy finished for him. Jacob and Chloe shook hands. He had such soft hands, almost out of place on such a huge, rugged body. They looked on, amused, as Embry and Carmen practically dry-humped on the front porch.

"So, Embry. Do you want to help me with some boxes? I can't get them by myself." Carmen asked. Chloe knew what her sister was doing, and she didn't like it one bit. She tried to use her 'twintuition' to tell her sister not to leave her alone with Jacob. Her 'twintuition' must have been broken, because as soon as Embry nodded, Carmen grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the car.

Jacob and Chloe stood in silence for a few moments. She stared at the ground as she felt his probing glare again. She looked up, about to ask him to help her with a few boxes, when he spoke.

"Do you have any boxes in the car?" Chloe nodded and smiled shyly. She led to way to the trunk of the car. They had to step out of the way as Carmen runway-walked past them, her box free hands swinging casually. Embry followed behind her, boxes stacked so high in his hands, he couldn't see past them.

"Wow Embry. You're so strong. I'll show you where you can put those boxes." Carmen and a love-sick Embry disappeared into the house.

Chloe grabbed a box, Jacob picked up the last two. They walked side-by-side to the entrance of the house, making small talk along the way. Jade came out of the kitchen, Mark close behind. Jacob politely introduced himself and in a matter of minutes, he and Chloe were walking up the stairs. Chloe led Jacob into the room that was to be hers.

Chloe was surprised at how the movers had set everything up. Her four poster bed was next to a huge window overlooking the street, folded bed linens and pillows neatly on top of the mattress. Both nightstands had silver painted lamps on top of them. The walls were painted her favorite shade of light blue. A large flat screen T.V. sat on top of her chest of drawers. All the big furniture was set up. The only thing Chloe had to worry about was making the room her own.

She smiled widely, putting her box down and jumping on the bed. Giggling, she jumped up and down. Chloe was so caught up; she had forgotten the Jacob was still in the room. He cleared his throat.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Jacob. But this is amazing." She pulled a rubber band out of her pocket and tied her hair back. Then, she adjusted her glasses.

"I take it you like the room then." He said, picking up Chloe's discarded boxes and putting them on the bed. Chloe nodded enthusiastically, sighing happily. She got up and stood next to him.

"Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it. Now we need to find Embry and my sister before they um… you know..." She didn't finish her sentence and he laughed, following her out of the room.

Listening closely, Jacob heard a female giggle. He wordlessly pointed to a room down the opposite hallway. Chloe skipped happily down the hallway. Carmen appeared out of her bedroom doorway, Embry right behind her.

"Hey sis! Are these rooms fantastic or what? Get this: I have a Jacuzzi tub! A JACUZZI TUB! And Mom and Dad sprung for some new TV's for us. Isn't that cool? I can watch 'Jersey Shore' and 'Bones' at the same time!" Carmen yelled. She and Chloe hugged each other and jumped up and down. Jacob and Embry looked on in amusement.

The Evenstons made their way up the stairs, smiling at the twins' enthusiasm. "I take it you like the rooms then?" Mark asked. The twins nodded.

"Well, to celebrate, we should go out to eat. There's a Chinese restaurant your mother and I saw not too far from here. You know how much you girls like sushi." Carmen and Chloe nodded happily.

Jade fondly shook her head at her hopelessly confused husband. "I think you mean a Japanese restaurant, honey. Come on boys. We'll show you out." They walked toward the door. Before leaving, Jacob smiled.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. Something tells me that this will be a very interesting year." Jacob surprised Chloe by hugging her. Before she could stop herself, she was hugging him back, comforted by his warmth. He smelled so good, like Abercrombie brand cologne and her deceased Grandma Annie's famous chocolate chip cookies, which were her two favorite scents in the world. It took everything in her not to moan in appreciation.

They pulled away and Chloe swayed a little, dazed by the guy in front of her. She awkwardly waved goodbye and backed away to a safe distance before she did something crazy.

Jacob smirked knowingly and started to pull a grief stricken Embry away toward his house. "Jesus Em, get a grip. You're gonna see her tomorrow at school."

Chloe caught a glance of a tattoo where Jacob's shirt sleeve had ridden up. She came up with a blank when she tried to figure out its significance.

Embry whimpered and groaned a little, and Carmen waved good-bye with a sly smile on her face. Chloe closed the door and raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"What?" Carmen asked, feigning innocence. Chloe shook her head and they headed upstairs to change their clothes.

Once they were in Chloe's room, Carmen smiled slyly. "Now don't act all condescending with me. You were practically eye-fucking Jakey-boy back there. I know you, Clo. You want to jump his bones."

Chloe halted and inhaled sharply. "I was not. And I don't want to 'jump his bones.'" She said indignantly.

"Whatever you say, sis." Chloe changed out of her shorts and put on a pair of jeans. Walking down the stairs, the twins continued to argue.

The family piled into their S.U.V., unaware of the dark eyes that watched them go.

* * *

After they ate, The Evenstons returned home and promptly retired after their exhausting day. Carmen, Jade, and Mark had already taken their showers and went to sleep. Chloe was the only person awake in the house.

Her window was open, the light breeze making her wet, just-washed hair sway a little. Chloe was furiously typing on her laptop. The mystery of those tattoos still weighed heavily on her mind. After one last fruitless search, she shut down her laptop, turned off her lamplight, and snuggled underneath her light purple sheets.

Chloe's mind was going a mile a minute. For some reason, the memory of those tattoos nagged at her. Before she fell asleep, her last thought was of Jacob and his nice, white smile.

_A large, furry wolf was standing in front of her. Its dark brown eyes were full of intelligence; the reddish-brown fur looked soft. Chloe stood before it on the forest ground, wearing only a plain white dress, her feet bare. They stood, gazing at each other for a long time. _

_She was startled as a blinding burst of light exploded from within the animal. Chloe shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness. The light disappeared and Chloe lowered her hands. As her eyes readjusted to the damp darkness of the forest, she noticed a large figure._

_Jacob Black stood before her, wearing a pair of cutoff sweats, his tattoo clearly visible. He reached out to help Chloe to her feet. She took his hand, not sure of what else to do. Part of her wanted to run, but she was pinned to the ground by his penetrating gaze. As they walked on, Jacob's circular tattoo was in plain sight on his tanned and large bicep._

_He led her deeper into the forest until they came across a small cottage. Jacob opened the door and motioned her through. A huge, king sized canopy bed was positioned in the middle of the room. _

_"Come, my mate. I need you..."_

Chloe awoke with a start, gasping for air. She clutched her chest and gazed out of her still open window. Jacob Black's home was clearly in view. The lights in the windows were all shut off because of the late hour. Hurriedly, she jumped out of her bed and shut her window with a slam. Turning the lights off again, Chloe got back into her bed.

She now knew the significance of those tattoos. And Chloe Clarabelle Evenston was scared out of her mind at her newfound knowledge.

Jacob Black was a werewolf. And there was a pretty strong chance that he wanted more from her than she was willing to give. _He hasn't imprinted on me. There's no way. _

Chloe knew that getting through her senior year would be the least of her worries, at least with Jacob Black around. Because if that dream was any indication, he would be as ruthless and relentless as possible to get close to her. _But just in case..._

She made a resolution to stay away from him. Everything about him screamed danger and hurt. Ignoring the pang of sadness in her chest, she went back to sleep, trying not to dream.

_'...Something tells me that this will be a very interesting year...' _

* * *

**And the drama will probably start now. **

**REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Some Kind Of Life

**HI GUYS! I'm trying this new thing where I do an update a week, and this is the beginning of this experiment.**

**HOPE IT WORKS!**

**Read AND Review**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Some Kind of Life**

Chloe awoke at six thirty the next morning. Her mind was still reeling from her dream. She could have sworn that it was a reality. Everything about that dream was so vivid: the dirty forest floor under her feet, the feeling of Jacob's soft hand in hers, the comforting pine wood smell of the mysterious cottage.

She got up and glanced at herself in her mirror. Since she had fallen asleep with damp hair, there was a huge kink in the hair at the nape of her neck. Rolling her eyes, she went into her bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

Once she got out of the shower, Chloe slipped on a pair of blue jeans and her favorite magenta embroidered Mexican-inspired tank top. She was just pulling on her sandals when she heard the unmistakable sound of Carmen's combat boots thudding towards her room.

The door was flung open and Carmen stomped in without asking. "Mom and Dad just left. They're not gonna be back until late tomorrow 'cause of their research. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Well hello to you too. I'm kind of in the mood for spaghetti and your homemade meatballs. And when did you have time to do that?" Chloe mumbled grumpily, gesturing to her sister's newly blond-streaked hair. The light strands stood out against the dark waves of her hair. Carmen was dressed in her ever present Doc Martins, a purple wife beater, and ripped black skinny jeans. Chloe bent to get a rubber band from her bedside table drawer.

"I woke up early. Did you know that that Jacob guy across the street jogs without a shirt in the morning?" Chloe had retrieved a rubber band and was about to tie her hair up when her sister shared the news. Her hands began to shake as she thought about her dream from the night before. _I wonder if shirtless real life Jacob is as impressive as shirtless dream Jacob. Wait, why am I thinking about that? _"Jesus, it's like the guy lives in a gym, or something. But I bet Embry looks better than him when he..."

Carmen stopped and smirked, seeing the effect that her words had on her twin. Chloe shook her head and shrugged, her hair now safely tied up and out of the way. "So you woke up early to do your hair, but instead decided to stalk our neighbor from across the street? Way to be normal, Carmen."

"Whatever, Chloe." Carmen replied, not looking offended in the least. "Are you hungry? Because all we have to eat is granola bars until we go grocery shopping today." Chloe shook her head. She had had a lot of sushi the night before. "Cool. Let's get out of here. La Push High School, here we come."

The twins made their way down the stairs. Chloe slung her flower print backpack over her shoulder, getting the car keys and going outside to warm up the car. Carmen was still in the house touching up her make up in the foyer mirror. "Chloe, can you get my book bag too?"

"Sure." Looking around, Chloe spied her sister's red and black checkered book bag. She slung it over her other shoulder and made her way out of the house, reminding her sister to close and lock the door after she finished with her make-up.

Chloe opened the back door of the car, shoving both their book bags into the car.

"Good morning." Chloe turned sharply and clutched her chest. She had been feeling jumpy and cautious since she'd woken up.

Jacob Black stood before her, arms crossed and smirking at Chloe's, instantly making her regret her overreaction. "Sorry about that."

"Um. It's okay. I'm sure my heart will restart by lunchtime." He laughed a little and leaned against the car next to her. Chloe could feel his warmth on her bare arms and the feeling made her shiver. _Get away from him Chloe, he's dangerous. We don't like danger._ "So..."

"So..." Jacob repeated. He smiled down at her, and Chloe had to crane her neck to see his face properly. Jacob was so much taller and bigger than she was; it made her feel like an infant. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's still putting on her makeup. I should probably go and get her. We have to get to school." She started to go, hoping Jacob would go to his fancy car and leave, saving Chloe from doing something she would regret. _He is danger; we don't like danger..._ was on a constant replay in her head.

Jacob reached forward and grabbed her arm gently. Chloe's heart began to beat faster from the contact. A shiver of excitement made its way down her throat and landed at her most private parts. Chloe gasped silently, the weird and new feelings 'down there' startling her. She turned around to face him again._ Did he feel what I just felt? Am I showing how much he affects me?_

Chloe pried his fingers from her arm. Jacob pulled his hand away guiltily and looked down at his feet. Before they could speak again, Carmen pranced out the front door of the house. She slammed the door, startling both Jacob and Chloe out of their daze.

Never before had Chloe so strongly appreciated her sister's inability to open and close doors normally.

"Okay girly, let's mosey on over to La P-... Oh, hi Jacob." Carmen bounded gracefully toward them. She stopped short when she noticed her sister's very red face and Jacob's flustered expression. "What's going on? Did I interrupt something?"

"No. Of course not, Carmen. Um... Jacob was just leaving. Right Jacob?" Chloe said a little too quickly. She gave Jacob a meaningful look and he nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off Chloe's face.

"Yeah, I was just going." Jacob said, sounding a little frustrated. He began to walk toward his car, parked in his driveway across the street. "I'll see you later, Chloe."

Carmen watched him get into his car and drive away. Once he was out of sight, she whirled around and regarded her sister suspiciously. "What the hell was that about? He looked like he was ready to attack you. In the good way."

"There's a good way to be attacked?" Chloe asked. Sometimes, Carmen made no sense. "And nothing was up. He just came over to say hi."

Chloe's tone of voice indicated that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Carmen took the hint and shook her head, bursting with curiosity. Carmen walked past her sister to get into the passenger's side of the front seat.

Chloe lingered outside the car for a little longer, gathering her wits. She touched the spot on her arm where Jacob had grabbed her. Biting her lip, she considered rethinking her resolution from the night before.

_...'He looked like he was ready to attack you'..._

And she promptly shook the thought away.

* * *

**Whaddya think? Read and Review as usual!**


	7. Chapter 7: Start Of Something New

**Hi! Next Chapter will be longer, and then the drama will start. I just want to set up a base first. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Start of Something New**

Jacob Black pulled into his usual parking spot near the edge of the woods. He got out and threw on his weather beaten leather jacket. He was aware of the squeals of the underclassmen girls directly across from him, standing near the library. Smirking, he turned and flashed his most charming smile in their direction.

The girls promptly giggled and began to argue about the direction of his smile. They began to yell at each other, conscious of the fact that _'The' _Jacob Black was probably watching. He laughed in earnest as a teacher came over and gave them each a detention for 'disrupting the peace.'

As they were walking, a freshman girl huffed angrily. "He was so smiling at me."

Actually, he was smiling at the evergreen tree located right behind them, but it wasn't like they were ever going to know.

He sniffed the air, noticing the pungent odor of pot, cigarettes, and another stinky smell wafting from the forest in front of his car. Smiling, Jacob began to walk toward the smell. He didn't have to walk far before he encountered his best friend. He walked over to him and they bumped fists in greeting.

"How did it go this morning?" Embry asked. He knew that Jacob was an impatient guy, and for Jacob's sake, Embry hoped that it went well. Noticing the twist in his friend's features, he changed the subject, wisely choosing not to breach the subject any further. "Okay. Well, you have to get back here. I just dared Quil to take a shit behind the 'Make out Tree.'"

Jacob heard Quil's inane, stoned laughter and rolled his eyes. That was where the smell was coming from. Embry nudged him with his elbow and smiled. "C'mon man. You said it yourself that she was your mate right? Then you can't be too unsuccessful in getting her to... you know..."

Jacob noticed that Embry had no desire to talk about his best friend's sex life. "Yeah. I know. But she's so damn stubborn." He thought of the way she had reacted that morning when he touched her. He knew, even though she didn't, that she wanted him. It was just a matter of getting her to act on it. But Jacob didn't give up easily. And he would use that tenacity to his advantage.

They encountered the rest of the gang at their usual place in the small clearing. The spot was perfect. It was close enough to the school building to hear the class bells, and it was the perfect spot for guys to take their girlfriends, hence the aptly named 'Make-Out Tree.'

Embry walked to his usual perch next to Quil as Jacob leaned against a nearby tree. Paul was sitting on the ground and nodded at Jacob and Embry as they approached. Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim were missing as usual, probably hooking up somewhere.

"Hey Paul, Rachel told me to tell you that she's still mad at you." Jacob's cousin, Rachel, had been in Spain for the past two weeks, on a trip with the rest of the Spanish Culture Club. Apparently, she and Paul had got into a fight before she left and she wouldn't return his calls. Rachel had come back that weekend, and spent the rest of the weekend getting over her jet-lag at her friend Leah's house. Since Paul was intimidated by cold, brusque, sometimes bitch-y Leah Clearwater, it went without saying that Rachel would take refuge at the Clearwater home.

Paul grinned and thanked Jacob for the information on his girlfriend. Jacob rolled his eyes; his cousin never stayed mad at Paul for a long time. But at least Rachel and Paul couldn't go at it if they were fighting. Jacob was thankful for the break on his ears.

Jacob glanced at Embry, communicating in that way only best friends can. Embry silently promised not to mention their private conversation to the others.

The boys continued to talk and joke before the bells rang, just like they did every morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe and Carmen pulled up into the school parking lot. They found a good spot near a shiny motorcycle. The twins got out of the car and got their book bags. Chloe moved to look for the office before Carmen stopped her.

"Chloe?" Carmen began, sounding uncharacteristically sad and small. "You would tell me if something's wrong right? I just want to help. You can come to me for anything."

"Of course I would, Carmen. Nothing's wrong, though. You don't have to worry." Chloe spoke with such conviction, Carmen almost believed her. She smiled and linked arms with her twin.

"If that Jacob Black does anything to hurt you..." Carmen trailed off, thinking of a good threat. She wasn't sure she liked him as much as she did yesterday. "I'll castrate him with a rusty spoon."

"Carmen, Jacob's not going to do anything to me. I don't even like him. But if something does happen, you'll be the first to know." Chloe was glad to have her sister on her side. Even though she didn't know how to handle the 'Jacob Situation,' it's always good to have someone on her side.

They began to walk toward the office, laughing and talking in the way only twins can. Admiring glances were cast at the two girls, but they took no notice. Chloe and Carmen got their schedules quickly and compared them.

"Okay, so we have Spanish, Chemistry, and Free Period together." Carmen announced grandly.

"Oh my gosh. I get to be in an AP Calculus class. They didn't even offer that back in Seattle. This will be fun." Chloe smiled broadly at her Carmen's disbelieving glare. "What?"

"Are you sure you're not an alien? No normal person can get so excited about math." Chloe smacked Carmen's arm. "Whatever, you're still tutoring me in Chemistry, right?"

"Of course." Carmen and Chloe continued to compare schedules, locker assignments, and banter until the bell rang. Chloe's first period class was English and Carmen's was Studio Art. They set off in different directions, wishing each other good luck.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Pals

**Okay, I'm proud to say that I am on a roll. I've been writing like crazy and your reviews really help me, so keep it up! It's like the fanfiction version of a symbiotic relationship. You review me, and I give you cool chapters. I do need help with something though.**

**As you all know, I have another story titled 'Playing Fair.' People have been PMing me like cah-razy asking me when I'm going to update it. But I have a serious case of writers block and can't do anything. (I guess if it ain't got lemons, my imagination's not as active.) So if you have any ideas of what you want to see happen, please tell me in a review or a PM. As long as I have a base idea of what I want to do, I can make it look sparkling and pretty.**

**So please help and as usual, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Pals**

Chloe stumbled into her English class five minutes late. She probably would have been later, but a friendly teacher had given her correct directions toward the English department. The door swung open noisily and every person in the classroom stared at her curiously. The teacher, leaning against the front of his desk casually, regarded her. The paper in his hands indicated that he was in the middle of taking attendance.

"Hello. And who might you be?" Chloe stepped into the classroom, closing the door quietly. She passed the teacher her pink slip. "Ah. You're the new girl. Chloe, right?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost." Chloe bit her thumbnail nerviously. She knew it was a disgusting habit to bite her nails, but sometimes, it was necessary. Luckily Mr. Yang, as she read on the name plate on his desk, noticed her discomfort. Forgoeing the class introduction, he pointed to a seat at the back of the class.

"No problem Ms. Evenston. Just take a seat back there next to Mr. Clearwater. Raise your hand, Seth." A boy in the back row raised his hand. "Sorry. You have to sit next to the troublemaker." Mr. Yang said laughing fondly. Chloe smiled in response, some of her nerviousness fading.

Mr. Yang handed her a textbook and a syllabus, pointing to the current lesson. Chloe looked it over as she walked to the back row. Mr. Yang continued to read out attendance as she took her seat. Once he finished, he began the lesson. The class was currently studying Homer's Odyssey from the textbook. As Mr. Yang began teaching about it's symbolism and meaning, Chloe took meticulous notes, referencing the textbook when needed.

A hand appeared on top of her notebook. Startled, Chloe drew a line through a word she had just written. "Woah. Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Seth Clearwater, your English desk buddy for the year."

Chloe glanced at Mr. Yang, thankful that the teacher didn't notice the exchange and kept lecturing. She looked up at the source of the voice and smiled a little putting her hand in Seth's. "Chloe Evenston. And it's no problem." She said, gesturing to her notebook.

Seth had a mischeivious smile on his face and happy light brown eyes. Even though there was a green cap covering his black hair, she could see his skater-boy hair-cut, kind of like the hairstyle given to Mitchel Musso from 'Hannah Montana,' which Chloe was ashamed to admit she still watched on occasion. He had a skater-boy way of dressing, complete with Converse, cargo shorts, and an American Eagle t-shirt. Chloe could tell right away that they would be good friends.

Seth's cell phone buzzed in his pocket, and he glanced at it surrepticiously. "My girlfriend, Bree." He explained. "She's wants to know if you want to eat lunch with our group today, what your next class is, and if you'll let me borrow your notes. Well, the last part is from me." He whispered, smiling goofily.

Chloe smiled. "Yes, Calculus, and of course." Seth looked relieved and texted back his reply. The cell phone buzzed again instantly and he read the text quickly, slipping it back into his pocket when he was done.

"You're saving my life. And Bree has that class next. I'll walk you." Mr. Yang, hearing whispers, turned around and Chloe grabbed her pen quickly. Seth did the same. As Mr. Yang turned around again and continued his lesson, the pair shared a secret smile. Chloe repressed a happy giggle and sighed in contentment.

Her first day wasn't going so bad, after all.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, the pair gathered their things and left. After depositing his English textbook in his locker, they continued to walk toward Chloe's Calculus class.

"So what other classes do you have today?" Seth asked as he and Chloe neared the Math Department. He opened the door and held it open for her.

Chloe glanced at her schedule. "After lunch, I have Spanish III and Study Hall in the library." Seth nodded and started to say something. Suddenly, he was attacked by a flurry of color.

"Seth!" Was the only word said from the figure. And then the pair began to kiss soundly. Chloe stood there awkwardly and waited. After three minutes, the couple still hadn't come up for breath. She cleared her throat. Seth looked up and so did the girl. At least he had the decency to look embarrased.

"Hi! I'm Bree Tanner. You're Chloe, right?" She nodded and Bree continued. "We're going to be great friends." Bree still hadn't detached herself from Seth and he didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon.

Bree Tanner was small and petite, and was around Chloe's height. She was wearing an orange and brown floral print skirt that stopped right above her kness, a green tank top, and a beige cardigan covering her shoulders. There was a sparkly hairband nestled in her long jet-black hair. Her voice was surprisingly child-like for a senior and her blue eyes were striking against her pale skin.

Chloe stood patiently as Seth and Bree detangled and readjusted themselves. Chloe and Bree began to walk towards the Calculus classroom. Seth gave Bree one last kiss and backed up, going toward the gym for P.E.

"Love you, Bree Bree!" Bree blushed as Chloe surpressed a giggle. Bree blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it, holding it close to his heart.

"I love you, too Sethy-Bear!" Chloe just stared at Bree. "What? I love him." The girls shared a giggle as they entered the Calculus classroom. They were still kind of early and the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Chloe placed her pink slip on the desk. Bree settled into an empty seat next to the window, and Chloe sat behind her. The classroom began to fill with people and noise.

A rush of cologne filled Chloe's nostrils as a handsome guy in a sweater vest plopped into the seat next to her. Chloe couldn't help but notice the striking similarities in him and Bree. "Oh my gosh, Bree. I'm so hungover, it's not even funny." He ran a hand through his hair as Bree smirked.

"Chloe, this is Brady, my twin brother." Bree introduced. So that explained why the pair looked alike. Brady and Chloe shook hands. "B-Rad here is my brother and token gay best friend. He also writes the sports column column for the school paper."

Brady snatched Bree's headband off of her head and perched it on the top of his picture perfect locks. "It's the best gig ever. I get to look at guys in shorts and tight uniforms and then get extracurricular credit for it." Bree laughed good naturedly and snatched her headband back.

Chloe began to get excited. "Really? I'm on the newspaper too. At least I hope to be." She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled shyly.

Brady suddenly lifted his fingers, putting both of them in an L-shaped position. He put the fingers together to form an open square and aimed the shape at her. "Oh my gosh! Collin will love you. He's gonna die when he meets you."

"Beware Chloe. Collin, B-Rad's forever buddy, writes the fashion column for the school paper. If you see an inch of fur, tie-dye, or flower-print within a ten-mile radius of him, run the other way." Bree laughed as Brady started to look a little insulted. "I can't tell you how many times I've been recruited for a 'fashion shoot."

Bree crossed her legs and rummaged through her purse for her Chapstick. While she wasn't looking, Brady flashed her the finger. Chloe snorted with repressed laughter. "Dude, I saw that. But whatever. It seems like we're not the only twins here anymore.

"Why?

"Because Chloe has a twin, too."

"What's her name?" Brady's eyes began to light up and he leaned forward curiously. "Is she nice?"

Chloe giggled. "Her name is Carmen and she is very nice. But she's the polar opposite of me." Chloe pointed to her body. "I'm a prep and she's sort of a rocker chick. Oh, and her eyes are brown." Chloe gestured to her green eyes hidden behind her glasses.

"Collin's gonna love you. I can't wait for you to meet him. We all sit together at lunch. You'll meet him then." Before Brady could say more, the teacher walked in and quieted the class down.

* * *

"Damn girl. How in the hell did you do that?" Brady and Bree said in unison. Bree, Chloe, and Brady were gathering their things after the bell rang. They were trying to hurry so they wouldn't miss lunch. The 'that' they were referring to was the impromtu pop quiz that Chloe was made to take in front of the whole class on the blackboard. Mr. Taylor had wanted to test her aptitude in Calculus, and was pleased with her perfect grade.

"I like math." Bree gagged a little and Brady fanned himself. "What?"

"That's gross. But at least I know who to call when I have to copy homework." Bree laughed as Brady looked completely serious.

"I heard that Mr. Tanner. Remind me to be suspicious when your grade stops resembling a red flag. Miss Evenston, may I speak with you for a moment?" Chloe nodded at Mr. Taylor. Bree and Brady left, assuring Chloe that they would be eavesdropping. She began to feel nervious as she stopped in front of Mr. Taylor's desk.

"Um... Mr. Taylor. I promise not to show Brady my homework, if that's what you wanted to talk to me about." He laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not Miss Evenston. I wanted to talk to you about joining the Mathletes." Mr. Taylor sat down and rummaged hrough his desk. "The team could use more funding, and with you on our team, I'm sure we can win a lot more meets and games." He unearthed a purple flyer and passed it to Chloe. "If you're interested, we meet on Friday afternoons after school to practice."

Another student came in at that moment with a question. "I'm definitely interested. Is it okay if I take a little time to adjust here first, and then join?" Mr. Taylor nodded and waved good-bye as Chloe ducked out of the room.

Bree was the first to accost her. "I think you should go for it. You said you wanted to be a doctor, and medical schools really like a Mathlete."

"No! Don't do it! Do not do it. I don't care how gorgeous you are, that is social suicide." Brady whined dramatically. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"When did you turn into my sister?" She asked, recognizing the phrase that Carmen had yelled the day before in the car. "And I want to join. It sounds like fun." Brady snorted as they walked through the doors to the cafeteria. Brady backed up and ran to the parking lot, muttering something about 'refusing to eat toxic waste.'

Bree shook her head at her brother as he walked off. She grabbed two lunch trays and handed one to Chloe. "My brother is so high maintenence, it's not even funny. He always orders something and picks it up at the office or at the parking lot entrance. Senior priveleges, you know. Me, I don't mind the sandwich and salad bar."

The two girls paid for their lunches and went to the salad bar. Chloe assembled a simple caesar salad, while Bree went for a garden salad. At the sandwich bar, Chloe got two turkey sandwiches, one for each of the girls. Their last stop was at the industrial cooler, where Bree opted for a fruit juice. Chloe kept it safe with a bottle of sparking water.

"Jeez." Chloe exclaimed, staring at the vibrantly colored food on her tray and wondering how Brady could associate it with toxic waste. "If I were at my old school in Salem right now, I'd be eating green mystery meat with acrylic mashed potatoes and peas that look like alien slime. Now that is toxic waste." Bree laughed out loud and ushered Chloe to the table where Seth sat, picking at his PB&J sandwich.

Bree plopped down next to Seth, who automatically put his arm around her and inhaled half of her sandwich. "Hey Chloe!" He greeted intusiastically, grunting as Bree poked him in the stomach for eating her sandwich. Chloe sat next to Bree and they began to talk. Chloe was in the middle of telling Seth about her conversation with Mr. Taylor when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Chloe whirled around and looked up at Carmen's face. She stood at once. "How's your day? You're good right?" Carmen laughed and shook her head.

"My day's going pretty well, so stop worrying. I just wanted you to meet someone. Well, you already know Embry." Chloe said hi to a hypnotized Embry, who was holding both his and Carmen's lunch trays with an adoring expression on his face. There was a very beautiful girl standing to Carmen's direct left. Her hair was cut in a cute and fashionable bob, and her clothes resembled Carmen's gothy rocker girl style.

"Hi. I'm Leah Clearwater. That dipwad over there is my brother. Please disregard any stupid thing he might have done in your presence. I think Mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby." Leah offered her hand to Chloe with a smile and they shook hands. Seth poked his tongue at her for her comment and she plucked him on the back of his neck, causing him to wince.

"I met Leah in my Studio Art class. I'm gonna sit at her table today with Embry and his friends. I just stopped by to check on you." Carmen linked arms with Embry and both Chloe and Leah rolled their eyes at them. With a short wave, the trio left and Chloe settled into her seat again just as Brady appeared with a handsome guy at his side.

He plopped the take-out bag on the table and they both sat down. All of a sudden, Brady grabbed Chloe's hand. "Didn't I tell you, Collin? Model-material. I know you'll love her."

Collin made a square motion with his hands, instantly grabbing a professional looking camera from thin air and snapping a picture of Chloe's perplexed profile. "Perfect. The florescent lights in this godforsaken cafeteria do nothing for you, though. Brady, remind me to photgraph her out on the football field. The natural light will make you shine, girl."

Brady made a checking motion with his hands and took a huge bite of his stir-fry. Collin and Chloe introduced themselves as they ate. Chloe had finished with her food and was nibbling on a dumpling that Collin offered her when a wave of sweet smelling perfume accosted her nostrils.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. Emergency cheerleading meeting. Oh, Thai!" The girl had settled into the seat next to Chloe and began to tear at the reminants of Brady's take-out. She took a bite and audibly moaned. "Heaven, I tell you. Brady Matthew Tanner, you are my hero."

"Rachel, flattery will get you nowhere. But an expensive piece of jewelry might..." Brady trailed off suggestively. Rachel rolled her brown eyes and continued to eat.

"I'm not getting you that new Coach watch, so just forget it." Rachel turned and seemed to become aware of Chloe's presence. "Oh, are you the new girl?" Chloe nodded. "So you're my new neighbor! Hi. I'm Rachel Black. I live at the house across the street."

Chloe froze, but regained her composure quickly. "Oh, yeah. Are you related to Jacob?" At Rachel's nod of confirmation, Chloe continued. _Now that I think about it, I don't even see Jacob in the cafeteria. Maybe's he's too cool to eat here._ "He introduced himself yesterday. I don't think he mentioned anything about a sister though."

"Oh, I'm not his sister, I'm his cousin. My mom's out jetsetting with her new boy-toy, so Uncle Billy decided to take me in until I leave for college. That asswipe just thinks that he can push me around. But whatever. I like to pretend he doesn't exist. He's like a wart on my foot that won't go away." Chloe laughed without feeling, trying to forget about Jacob. He hadn't even been on her mind since that morning, and she was annoyed at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts. "Sorry I wasn't there to greet you and your sister yesterday. European jet lag is a bitch."

"Where'd you go?" Chloe asked curiously, liking this branch of the Black family tree a little more than the former. Rachel looked a lot like Jacob, with the same clear, russet skin, jet black hair, and deep brown eyes. Rachel took another bite of her food, swallowing quickly.

"I went on the annual Spain trip with the Spanish Club. After I got back, I crashed at Leah's house." As if saying her name reminded her, Rachel scanned the cafeteria and waved when she caught Leah's eye. "Is that your twin? Damn, she and Embry are getting serious. I bet he was with Jake when they introduced themselves to you two."

"How'd you know?" Asked Chloe. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Those two are joined at the hip. They're like this." She crossed her pointer and middle finger together. "My uncle thought Jake was gay for a little bit, then he got into high-school and turned into a slut. Uncle Billy was so proud when his 'little boy' lost the big V." Rachel rolled her eyes again. She turned, then groaned. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Chloe looked in the same direction and caught her breath as Jacob walked into the cafeteria, looking devishly handsome and bad-ass in a beaten leather jacket and jeans. For as long as she could remember, Chloe had mentally associated leather jackets and motorcycles with anything vaguely masculine and manly. Chloe was pretty sure she was drooling. She shut her eyes and turned quickly, thankful that Rachel hadn't noticed her actions.

"Shit! Why is Paul with him? He knows we're fighting. Paul better not think of coming over here or I'm not gonna do that thing he likes with his neck when we make up." Chloe stared at Rachel incredulously. "What? What'd I say?"

Before Chloe could respond, Brady grabbed her arm, causing her to spill her water on the table. "Sorry! Oh my gosh, Chloe! Jacob Black is totally staring at you. I swear, you can bounce a quarter off of that perfectly dimpled behind." Brady said, purring like a cat. Rachel glared at him with disgust. Chloe blushed, hoping that he was just exaggerating. "If he weren't straight, I would've snapped him up in a second."

Collin looked hurt and ran to the men's bathroom. Brady followed close behind, yelling about how he didn't mean it. Seth and Bree looked up from their make-out session to stare after them. "What's up Collin's butt hole?" Seth finally asked.

"Brady said something really gross and perverted about my cousin and he got all pissy." Rachel explained. Bree shrugged and they began to kiss again.

"That's super gross. You two need to get a room." Rachel commented with a bored expression on her pretty face. Then she straightened. "Oh, look alive, here they come. What ever you do, do not speak to the guy next to him. We hate him right now."

Before Chloe could ask why, Rachel got quiet as two shadows engulfed them.

* * *

**So, I think the lemons will come in at around Chapter fifteen. Remeber, I just want to develop the story first.**


	9. Chapter 9: Petty Arguments and Closet Se

**UPDATE ON 10/10/10! I wish I could have updated some other stories, but writers block is a bitch!**

**SMOOCHES!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Petty Arguments and Closet Sex**

Chloe focused on the dirty tray in front of her, using her fork to draw patterns into the leftover puddles of Caesar salad dressing on her plate. She was very aware of Jacob standing right behind her, although he hadn't said any thing. Chloe could feel different parts of her body tingling as she felt him looking at her. Her shoulders, her arms, her back... _Yeah, go any lower and I'm smacking the shit out of you, you Casanova._ Thankfully, he didn't.

"Hi Rachel." Chloe turned slightly. From the corner of her eye, she could see another hulking figure. He was handsome also, making Chloe believe that everyone at La Push High School was required to be 'model material' in order to enroll. Seth and Bree were still eating each others faces, oblivious to what was going on.

Rachel was picking at her cuticles with a pout. She turned to Jacob, pointedly ignoring Paul. "Hi, Jacob. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making out with your gay lover?"

"Well, dearest cousin, Embry is looking pretty busy over there if you ask me." Chloe broke her rule and whirled around. She spotted her sister and Embry walking toward the cafeteria exit doors. Carmen was smiling widely and adoringly at him as he carried their books.

"Whatever, toad. What's your next class, Chloe?" Rachel dismissed Paul and Jacob with a wave of her hand. Chloe tore her eyes away from Jacob's muscular midsection, which was in her line of sight, to answer.

"Spanish. Why?" Rachel scooped up Chloe's lunch and Brady and Collin's forgotten take-out containers, tossing them into a passing rolling garbage can.

"It's on my way. I'll walk you." Chloe grabbed her backpack and began to get up. She had forgotten Jacob was still behind her and jumped in surprise as she collided with his hard chest.

"Sorry." She stammered on a high pitched voice, stepping away from him as fast as she could. Rachel was still ignoring Paul and had her chin as high as she could in the air, sashaying away out of her seat with a sniff. Chloe cleared her throat. "Um. We should go Rachel."

They turned to leave. As soon as they closed the cafeteria doors behind them, Rachel let out a huge breath of air. "Thank God! If I stayed there any longer, I would've fucked him on one of those cafeteria tables."

"If you don't mind my asking, what did he do to make you so mad?" Chloe and Rachel began to walk toward Chloe's locker. Rachel sighed dramatically and began her tale.

"Before I left for my Spain trip, Paul and I were... you know... before I left. As soon as we finished, he got a call on his cell phone. When I asked him who it was, he got all pissy and we started arguing. See, Paul is really hot and nice and sweet and... Well you get the idea. I know he adores me, but it's those other bitches I have to watch out for. When he wouldn't tell me, I called him a lying, cheating scum-bag and he called me a paranoid harpy." Chloe stayed silent and Rachel sighed again in sadness.

"I tossed a shoe at him and kicked him out. We haven't spoken at all since then and my horniness is reaching epic proportions. If he doesn't apologize, I'm gonna have ransack my room for my trusty dusty vibrator." Rachel finished with a giggle. Chloe blushed and they walked in embarrassed silence for a few moments. Rachel finally snapped out of her thoughts and burst out laughing at Chloe's embarrassed face.

"You're a virgin, huh?" Chloe nodded and Rachel smiled sweetly. "There are not many of those around here anymore... But don't worry! I gotcha back!" Her voice rang out with sincerity. Chloe smiled, thankful at the prospect of becoming friends with someone as nice as Rachel.

"Thanks Rachel. That means a lot." Chloe stopped at her locker. Rachel slipped into the girls bathroom, leaving her alone in the empty hallway. She exchanged her books and leaned against her locker, playing a game on her touch screen phone while she waited for Rachel to finish up.

She was tucking her phone away when she started to hear strange noises. There were few moans and gasps around the corner. Chloe knew immediately what those sounds were and blushed. Curious, she peeked around the corner and widened her eyes.

Jacob Black was passionately kissing a girl. She was pinned against the wall, both legs off of the ground and around his waist. While they kissed, the girl was running her fingers through his hair. She tossed back her long brown hair, revealing a pale neck. Jacob began to kiss it and she moaned again.

They stopped for a few moments. Chloe could hear the girl saying something. Jacob nodded and tossed open a door. She jumped off of him to go into the closet and Jacob stayed outside for a few moments, checking the hallway before he went in. Jacob's hair was sexily disheveled, making her want to run her fingers through it. His deep brown eyes landed on Chloe huddling behind the wall, transfixed by the scene before her.

What he did next was almost as surprising as it was sexy.

He smirked, one corner lifting higher than the other in a wolfish grin. The girl inside must have said something because he replied back, still staring at Chloe.

Jacob winked at Chloe, charging into the small closet and shutting the door with a resounding slam. It reverberated through the hallway, echoing in Chloe's ears long after it stopped.

* * *

**METHINKS JAKE IS TOO SMEXY FOR HIS OWN GOOD!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sentimientos Extranjeros

**I feel so bad for neglecting this story! SORRY! Read and Review if you haven't given up on me yet.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: ****Sentimientos Extranjeros**

Chloe gasped again and returned to her perch in front of her locker. Biting her thumbnail, she tried vehemently not to think about what she had just seen. She wasn't very successful. Before her thoughts could wander, Rachel appeared.

"Chloe?" She asked, waving her hands in front of Chloe's face until she came back to reality. "You okay?" The hallway was beginning to fill with people making last minute stops to their lockers before class.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rachel and Chloe had to walk out of the doors that were at the end of the hallway. As they passed, Chloe glanced at that closet. No sound emerged from it, so Chloe figured they had finished what they were doing... Whatever they were doing...

"Chloe? Earth to Chloe?" Rachel swung a hand in front of her face. Chloe realized that she hadn't been listening to whatever she was saying and felt remorseful. "What's going on? You spaced on me there."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something. What were you saying?" Rachel gave her a weird look, but continued. Chloe noticed that they had stopped in front of a classroom. "Is this the Spanish room?"

"Yeah. I hope you're good at languages because Senora Rodriguez is a total hard-ass. Oh, and don't ever call her _Mrs_. Rodriguez. She'll hate you forever." Rachel began to walk away and wished her good luck. The girls promised to meet after Rachel's cheerleading practice on the football field.

Chloe walked into the classroom and gave her pink slip to Senora Rodriguez. She pointed out an empty desk towards the front of the class and she settled in her seat. The classroom was still kind of empty. Students were milling about, stressing over homework assignments and talking amongst themselves. Chloe took that opportunity to read over her Calculus textbook.

She was in the middle of a chapter on graphs when Senora Rodriguez cleared her throat insistently, signaling the beginning of class. Students hurried to their seats and pulled out their notes. Then, Chloe heard the words she had been dreading all day long. Her luck had run out.

_"Estudiantes silencio. Tenemos una nueva estudiante en la clase de hoy. Por favor, ven y preséntate en español..."_ Chloe nodded and sighed. Senora had just asked her to introduce herself in Spanish. She just hoped she didn't make a fool out of herself. She was clearing her throat when the door was thrown open. Jacob Black came sauntering through the threshold. Once he caught sight of Chloe standing in the front of the classroom, he winked at her.

"Sorry I'm late." Jacob didn't look very sorry at all. He tossed a pink nurse's note onto Senora Rodriguez's desk top. With a high five from his desk partner, a huge, hulking guy in a football jersey, he settled into his seat. Chloe waited for Senora to say something.

She was glaring at him with pure hatred. Her face was dangerously red and she looked as if steam could come out of her ears at that very moment. Chloe did notice that she gripped her ruler tightly. Senora wasn't making a move to reprimand him, almost as if she were scared of the outcome. What was going on? She made a mental note to ask Rachel what was going on. A few tense moments passed and Senora seemed to calm herself down. _"Tres años más ... Tres años más... Senorita Evanston, comenza su introducción, por favor."_

Chloe nodded and put her hands in her pocket. Who she was, what she liked to do... That didn't seem so bad. "_Hola. Me llamo Chloe Evanston. Soy de Salem, Oregon. Me gusta leer, hacer compras, cantar, bailar y ver la televisión. He estado estudiando español desde que estaba en octavo grado y espero vivir aquí será bueno." _She turned and looked at Senora, scared that she might ask more questions.

All she did was smile a little and nod. _"Muy buen cariña. Usted puede sentarse."_ Chloe all but ran back to her seat. She heard the whispers of classmates as she pulled out her Spanish binder, which was filled with all her notes and study guides that had accumulated since she was in eighth grade, organized and separated into categories, which was typical of Chloe's organization skills.

Senora Rodriguez began and finished her lesson with no further interruptions. There was still a significant amount of time left in the class period, so she let the students get a head start on their homework. Once she was satisfied that every student was working, she left. Chloe assumed that Senora was sneaking away to the teacher's lounge. The teachers at her old school used to do that whenever there was extra time.

Once she left, with a final warning to be silent, the classroom erupted with chatter. Chloe continued to finish her homework in silence. She was just finishing up the last translation when the dismissal bell rang.

Chloe put away her things and got out her schedule. Her last period of the day was Study Hall, which was held in the library. She knew where the library was, so she wouldn't have any problem getting there.

"Hola." Startled, Chloe looked up and got lost in the chocolate pools that were Jacob's eyes. She bit her lip and forced herself to look away, trying not to remember what he was doing the last time she had seen him. She mumbled a greeting and smiled tentatively. "Nice intro, New Girl. What's your next class?"

"Study Hall." Chloe hadn't even meant to tell the truth. "In the library." The word vomit just wouldn't stop. "And thank you. I worked really hard on it."

_What the hell am I saying? 'I worked really hard on it!' Where did that come from! Way to sound like a dunce, Chloe._

"Well, I guess you have a walking buddy for the next nine months." Luckily, Jacob laughed good-naturedly at her embarrassment. He was about to say something more when Senora Rodriguez walked in, having successfully unwinded in the teacher's lounge. She spied Chloe and smiled widely. _"¿Senorita Evenston, puedo tener un minuto de tu tiempo?"_

"I guess you'll have to walk me to Study Hall some other time." Chloe said, a hint of relief in her voice. Her mouth had a mind of it own when it concerned Jacob Black. She hadn't even meant to say that, and the way she said it...

"I'll be counting on that." Jacob raised an eyebrow and flashed a disarming smile in her direction and walked out of the classroom into the throes of people pushing through each other to get to their classes. His tall form disappeared in the sea of people.

_"Si, Senora?" _Students were beginning to trickle in from the hallway. Embry walked in through the door and gave a slight wave, which she returned.

"No need to speak Spanish now, Chloe. I only do that to scare the children. But I did want to speak with you about something." Chloe admired the way Senora spoke with a slight accent. Senora Rodriguez pulled out a folder of papers.

"I took the liberty of reviewing your entrance exam scores with some of your other teachers here. I was very impressed by your Foreign Languages score. You scored in the 98th percentile." She passed her an outline of her test scores. Chloe felt a sense of self pride as she gazed at the paper. "I also called your former Spanish teacher and he had nothing but praise in regards to you. Which is why I needed to ask you something important."

"Would it be too much of a burden to ask you to tutor a problem student?" Chloe shook her head. "Thank you! First, I have to talk to the counselor. Once she okays it, I'll give you the curriculum and everything you'll need to tutor him. I'll also make sure it counts toward your extracurriculars for college."

The warning bell rang and Senora rushed to write her a late pass to her study hall. She thanked her again and sent her on her way. As she rushed to the library, Chloe wondered which student she might be getting and sighed in anticipation. She had always fancied a career as a teacher if her medical aspirations fell through.

Students were running through the halls, trying to get to class on time. Chloe pushed her feet a little harder and made it to the library before the final bell rang. The kind, old librarian, Mrs. Voltucci smiled at her and pointed to a study booth. It was beige, had laminated wood sides and a base at the front for complete silence and privacy.

She settled into her seat and sighed. Chloe really had nothing to do, so she asked the Mrs. Voltucci for permission to find something to read. Once she nodded her conformation, Chloe disappeared behind the young adult section.

A book title jumped out at her and she grabbed the book eagerly. It was the seventh book in her favorite book series. Chloe hadn't had a chance to buy it before the move. She decided to check it out. _Why buy it when you can read it for free?_

Chloe lost herself in the book. She didn't bother going back to her seat. Instead, she wandered around. Chloe found a high backed chair in an empty reading area, settled in and began to read it. She was so lost in her book, she didn't even notice that the bell rang.

It was the end of her first day.

* * *

**Does anyone know how to do a banner for a story? I wanted to post some of my stories on the TWCS website, but I wanted to make a cool banner to let it stand out. PM or Review me!**


	11. Author's Note: New Story

**This is a sneak peak of my new story! As usual, when something is in my head, I just type it up before I lose it. I decided to give everyone a preview to see how everyone would like it!**

**If you have any other ideas for a good title, I'd really appreciate the insight. This was the best I could come up with. And if I could get an idea of which story y'all would like me to update next (although I have a pretty good idea), you know what to do.**

**

* * *

Ransom My Heart **

**Sneak Peak**

**JPOV**

The first thing I spied when I woke up was the garish wallpaper of the motel I had checked into the night before. Then, I spied a shadow looming in front of me, blocking the light from the T.V. I heard the low tones of the television, growing louder as I shook away my grogginess. Feeling around under the sheets, I grasped my knife and woke up quickly, the blade springing from it's slot with a quick click of my finger.

"Well good morning to you too..." A familiar, bored voice sounded from in front of me. She turned her head and raised a brow at the knife. "What were you going to do? Slash me to death?"

"I have to be ready for anything in my line of work." I said defensively, running a hand through my hair and closing the knife. "And good morning."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Would you be a doll and get me something to eat? Preferably something from McDonalds?" She asked, still deadpan. "I'm hungry and 'The View' is about to start."

"Shit. What time is it?" I asked, getting up to walk toward the bathroom.

"You've got eyes. Check for yourself." She retorted, rolling her expressive oval-shaped eyes.

_10:00... We were supposed to be at the jet, like, yesterday... _I thought as she turned the volume up on the T.V. as 'The View' began.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. After I finish, we're leaving." I said, authority ringing through my voice.

Authority that was wasted on her.

"Whatever, asshole. As long as I get my Mickey D's, we're good." She said, scowling and tossing back her hair. "Hurry up."

I gritted my teeth and turned around to walk to the bathroom.

"Oh, and Jacob?"

I turned back to gaze at the disheveled beauty tied up to the wooden chair.

"Yes, Leah?"

"You snore like an obese rhino. If you're going to be escorting me to my impending doom for as long as you say, then I advise you work on that or it's going to get ugly." Still utilizing that dead-pan snark, I see. I grit my teeth again and took a deep breath. Instead of responding to her bait like she wanted, I slammed the door to the bathroom. Turning on the water, I gazed at myself in the mirror.

Tense is not usually a word to describe me. Cool, calm, collected, maybe, but never tense. The guy in the mirror looked the exact opposite of that, with mussed up hair, eyes glowing with annoyance, and the posture that rivaled those of the guards at Buckingham Palace.

_This 'nap had better be worth the damn money... _I thought to myself, pulling off my shirt.

From outside, a small condescending laugh sounded from the bedroom...

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, POR FAVOR!**


End file.
